


Mirrored Repentance

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Good Malfoys, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Ravenclaw Hermione, Repentance, Resorting, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slytheri Ginny, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: 1992 - The Golden Trio are well into their second year. It is Valentine's day and people are petrified - literally.Professor Snape is a man on a mission. He has looked into books leant to him by his best friend Lucius Malfoy, to find out the secrets of the Mirror. It acts like a veil. There is a cantrip to give a person who invokes the spell with enormous regret and anguish in their hearts the mirror may either guide them or give them what they want.Severus wants what he always has. A family!There's one drawback, the person who he wants to start that family with is dead... Yet does he feel remorse enough to perhaps bring his Lily back once more?Also, why does Salazar want to string along?





	Mirrored Repentance

** Mirrored Repentance **

** Reflections of the Heart **

Gods, was it that day already? Severus groaned. Still, the bustle would provide a good distraction. Severus had a cunning plan!

 _Valentine’s Day_.

Cursing profusely at St. Valentine when he’d witnessed disgusting displays of the inflictions of the hormone-controlled pubescent spawn of idiots. Stupid boys kneeling on one knee to insipid girls, promising their hearts forever. Frankly, the whole day and what it stood for, made him want to vomit.

 _Now, this is officially, hell_! Hogwart’s interior looked like a pink paint-bomb exploded and seeped hideousness everywhere. Gods, he disliked this day with abject loathing. 

Because of Lockhart’s flippant flamboyancy, adolescents behaved like a hypnotised hivemind towards anything heart-shaped. He was aware of Lockhart’s fan club. _Mortified he was_ to learn that Miss Granger fell for the fops lies. Why this bothered him was a mystery, but he just could not help but think she should have been a Slytherin the way another muggleborn Gryffindor should have been. It was shameful to think that the puffed-up ponce was a Ravenclaw, hell he’d _taught_ him in his last year! _Salazar’s Stench_ , he remembered how useless the pontificating prat was as a student

He’d made no effort to hide his disdain at the asinine décor he passed by. The feral growls that passed his lips sent student scattering right and left. Sharp steps and billowing robes efficiently cut a swathe through the large gatherings of students. His terrifying reputation had preceded him.

Severus had a deterrent for times he’d received Valentine's card. Firstly, he viciously docked points from the simpleton’s house. Spitefully, in red ink, he corrected the simpering admirer’s grammar. Finally, he returned the card to senders.

There _were_ the stubborn few who challenged his limits. Parkinson was sure to become a limpet leech on his soul until her final year. Dreamy looks from the older Ravenclaws, Miss Edgecomb particularly, unnerved him. Whatever had he done to deserve those sycophantic fools fawning over him?

 _Focus on your mission_ , he thought.

Secretly he’d buried himself in research on the Mirrors history. Lucius Malfoy’s library was a treasure trove of secrets. He’d discovered a unique quality that _even_ the Headmaster didn’t know.

If he was judged worthy, he’d be tucked up in bed with a smile on his face. If not, however, then at least he’d tried. Yes; he’d rally, rant, rave, and kick up a giant hissy fit of such epic proportions that Hogwarts may just give him what he wants. As a semi-sentient building Hogwarts could be like that, sometimes.

Severus’ robes billowed as he stooped down to open the trapdoor. Cat-like, he leapt down, robes flying behind him. Sternly casting the _lacarnum inflammare_ , charm on his descent. Efficiently dispatching the re-grown Devil’s Snare below.

Next, he flew on the rackety old brooms Hooch provided. Swiftly he caught the rumpled flying key. Smoothly landing, showing no signs of visible nervousness, he unlocked the door.

A relieved sigh escaped him when he entered the empty room. _Thank you_ , he whispered to any deity above. Battling a troll would have been bad enough but McGonagall’s was just as tough as his own, and he did not relish the next challenge.

Looming tall, the deadly chess pieces were fixed and in position. One space was left. He took it and allowed the game to progress. Smoothly checkmating the opposing King with efficient stoicism. Blood trickled down his cheeks, his ulna bone had snapped in two different places. But obsidian determination fought through with perseverance.

The next task was a piece-of-cake. Fires sprang up whilst he was finding the right potion. After gulping it down, he walked through the flames that took him forward. Yet another point in Miss Granger’s favour and yet another reason why she wasn’t in Ravenclaw mystified him. 

The Mirror almost affected an innocent aura. Reverently Severus tenderly, and slowly stroked the wooden frame. A little smile tugged his lips as he read the words. _Utterly genius_ , he sighed. Another scholar had worked out that it could do _more_. Over time people forgot about the carvings that _mattered_.

He peered down to find the words he must chant. _There_ , he thought, _the cantrip that will change everything._

“For Your Desire to be Set Free, One Must Be Cleansed Of Heart’s Debris,” he read aloud scanning backwards the script that was inset with gold on the inside of the lower rim. Only those who truly wanted something would have observed them.

“Sir Beds Tra Eh Fo, Des Nael Cebt sum enoe Erf Tes Eb Ot Erised Ru Oy Rof.”

He practised a few times under his breath. Relaxing wasn’t an option. His guilt-laden heart weighed heavily in his soul. Once he finished the _fourteenth_ word the _seventh_ round, he collapsed on his knees as the cosmic forces knocked him down.

A frowning face carved from time, emerged from the sparkling lilac fog. Little bolts of lightning grabbed Snape’s attention as they lit up the entire chamber. Sibilant whispers echoed around the chambers, getting louder and louder until they suddenly stopped, and flames erupted around him trapping him inside the chamber – he was committed. A booming voice echoed around the cavernous underground chamber.

“Severus Snape,” Merlin’s slight Welsh tones slipped and slithered amongst the misty lavender and lilac furls.

Awestruck by who’d heeded his call all he could gasp out was, “Merlin?”

“I’m he, what’s your regret?”

Anxiously gulping Severus stuttered out the speech he’d been practising: “My sap is exhausted. The witch who’ll step through purple shadows is my only love. As a Slytherin yourself _please_ , help me.”

“A witch you say,” Merlin arched his eyebrow, indigo eyes blazing curiosity and concern at the same time, “but of what kind?”

“Muggleborn sir,” Severus gulped. He was still on his knees. “I wish to beg forgiveness for what I’ve done to her.”

“Are you wishing for yourself or others? Only those with self _less_ not self _ish_ motives should seek an audience,” said the vision of what his mother once told him was an ancestor, through his anguish he could not see any family resemblance. “SPEAK, last of the Prince’s where dwells my blood.”

Oh, so they were distantly related, and he _was_ the last in line, “My love is the light of my soul,” he looked up entreating him with his heart pouring out of his eyes. “The spring that will dissolve the winter in my heart. My love is the summer of my soul,” tears had begun to crawl down his cheeks, “she is the driving force that compels me to do not just _good_ things but _great_ things. I need her to feel serenity in my soul.”

“I believe you do, _indeed_ , selflessly love this woman. Though tell me truly, is her return meant _just_ for you?”

“Gracious Merlin, no. She has a son who _desperately_ needs her. A boy of 12 without adult love,” he scoffed, “and I know what that’s like. His aunt and uncle abuse him, allowing their son to bully him. Also, I do not quite trust Dumbledore with his care either. Please,” he sniffled wiping tears away from his face with a few angry swipes of his robes, “allow Lily to judge my soul.”

“There are dark consequences to act with shame,” Merlin thundered along with darkening bruise coloured clouds with larger spikes of lightning. “You must feel your regret through your marrow. Genuine you are,” Merlin gestured with a wide sweeping arm. A vague silhouette was in the distance. “The vixen is your saving grace. There are cracks in your soul. May what once was broken become whole!” 

A long exhale of breath left Snape’s body as he watched _her_ gliding elegantly forward. Enshrouded in violet mists, adorned in diaphanous gowns of green and silver, setting off her hair and alluring eyes. He gasped at her bold approach. Severus saw the strength of Boadicea or Zenobia in her. Fiery hair flew around her, emerald eyes blazed warm compassion. A breeze rippled around her, fluttering the ribbons of her gown. Hair flowing and flying behind her as she was a goddess stepping off Mount Olympus. Stunning! Absolutely stunning!

“Dearest Lily,” he miserably wept. His palm pressed flat on the surprisingly warm glassy surface. Sincerely begging his plight. “Sweet, precious Lily. I’m sorry, _extremely_ sorry for what I’ve done, for what I said, for…for…g-g-g-giving HIM information that...”

“I am culpable for your suffering too,” interrupted Lily. He hadn’t imagined her eyes compassionately gazing upon him. He didn’t know that her heart was broken by his torrid torment of tears. “Severus look up!” he obeyed. Petulantly he wiped his sleeve under his running nose, a childish habit that caused her to chuckle. “I’ve been watching you, Sev, you’re a good man.”

“But I…”, he stuttered, “I’m not kind, despite this,” he implored. “Harry needs you. Admittedly, he makes me tear my hair out. But he still deserves his mother.”

“You mayn’t think you’re _kind_ , Sev, but you’re _good_ ,” she whispered. Her ethereal tones reminded him how he’d once imagined Galadriel to sound, and like Gimli, he’d ask for a strand of hair that he would twist into a gold ring and wear on his marriage finger for all eternity. “I understand why you favour Slytherin. I _even_ comprehend though I cannot condone, your behaviour towards Harry and his friends. I know you don’t wish him ill.” 

“I’m afraid, Lil, for what may occur soon.”

“You’re a spy,” she shrugged her shoulders as if that explained everything. “Severus” she bent down so their eyes were level, “if I did this, could you _learn_ to be kind? You've got the makings of an excellent teacher, but you _do_ have to change your style.”

“I haven’t said _that_ word since that awful day nor do I think it. I truly _profusely_ apologise. He’s not the only one, Miss Granger needs a role-model.”

“How would we explain my return from the dead?”

“You were in a coma,” he said. “That the spell rebounded a little on you.”

She took her time to think this through: “That could work,” she mused. “Do you know why I’ve been watching you?”

One frightful scenario after the other flew through his mind seeking the answer to this question. There was no other reason than the fact that she delighted in the mess he’d made of his life.

“Merlin,” she said in a slight hiss. “Do you believe this man deserves a full pardon and redemption?”

“Child,” Merlin smiled warmly. “I will ask this question thrice,” his rumbling voice vibrated through the realms. “Once you step through, you will age to match his, there’s no coming back until your next death, you will not see your friends again” he sighed heavily. “As for the latter: Your son’s life is _important_ to him. He’d rather take the fatal spell in young Harry’s stead than see him die.”

“Then,” she bit her lip awkwardly, suddenly reminding Severus of Miss Granger. “Convey my thoughts to James.” 

Merlin arched an eyebrow, “The vow to death-do-you-part means you’re no longer wed to him.” 

“I realise now I never loved James.” Lily blushed, ashamed of her dark truth, “not in the deep meaningful way one is supposed to love,” whilst this should have been music to his ears Lily sighed. “I’ve been watching Severus trying hard to do the honourable thing. My son struggles every day. I wonder: How could we leave him to Petunia when she loathes the boy and I could lo…”

Severus interrupted, “ _We_ could love Harry, forever.”

“Pardon?” Lily blinked in surprise.

“I said.” Severus small insecure smile opened up his vulnerable heart, “ _we_ could love Harry.”

“But why would you love Harry when you want to strangle him all the time.”

He felt as if the answer to this would either change his life forever or it would just be a different version of the same day over and again as the rest of his life. “I’d find it easier if you were here,” he whispered. “I _implore_ you once more, forgive me.” 

*~*~*~*

Surreptitiously, Merlin muttered layered charms to cloak vision and muffle hearing – this conversation needed tact and privacy. Merlin watched the gamut of emotions flying through Lily’s countenance. Eyes widening then softening at watching her old friend truly sorry, beating his soul over past wrongs.

Lips pressed firmly, quivered momentarily, eventually curled upwards as pathos coloured her smile. Taut muscles indicated her momentary indecision. Cheeks were suffused with happiness at her choice.

An awkward silence hung in the atmosphere. Merlin watched her throat as she gulped down her insecurities. He’d recognised her choice in her sparkling eyes. Cautiously, the great wizard crept closer towards her. When they were toe-to-toe he clasped large hands around delicate biceps. Dark green eyes penetrated her mind. Cruel lips frowned with disapproval. The shape of them proved his ties to Severus.

“I reiterate for the _second_ time,” he sighed deeply. His fatherly tones were meant to warn her, “Re-join the living realm and you _have_ to make sure you live long enough to have no more regrets.” 

When she glanced up through her lashes, they were damp with tears. A lump formed in her throat. Clear little drops left glistening trails in their wake as they slowly rolled down her cheeks.

“Twelve years,” she stuttered out, “twelve _long_ years I’ve had this question whirring around my brain: _If I got another chance would I accept his apology?_ I’ve had time to answer: _Unequivocally yes!_ The child is still within the man. _He_ introduced me to this wonderful world. _He_ showed me that the world’s not black and white. Various colours in-between that make this world an awesome place. Yes, I’m content in my decision to go back.”

“Why do you say you never loved James?”

“Because,” she flung her arms in the air. “We married in a rush, had a child in a rush, and joined the order in a hurry. Did you know we’d viciously argued often when in hiding? During one of our fights, he revealed that he nearly had Severus killed! If I’d known that…” then she slumped her head forward, “I doubt we’d have been married in the first place and there would have been no Harry.” She pointed down to where Severus was sobbing in the other realm. “ _This_ man should’ve been my husband. I have to go through! It is as much _my_ repentance as his. There are other reasons…”

“Like?”

“Dumbledore’s doing nothing pro-active about house reunification. Neither are the other teachers. McGonagall gives Neville the same treatment she gave Pettigrew. Lessons haven’t been learned,” she’d knelt down on her knees. Pleading her own case in front of Merlin. “Hogwarts can be great again. Only I…” she sighed, she knew this wouldn’t go down well with either Merlin or Severus. “… I want to bring over someone else. I’ll age up if you restore him to infancy. Severus and I can raise him. His regrets are many.”

Merlin knew immediately who she meant: “He’d still grow with recognisable traits.”

“Pretty please?”

“Very well!” Merlin sighed. Elegant fingers stirred the swirly mists. Gracefully the wizard swept onto the scene, cognizant of the call. “Miss Evans pleads your case, Salazar. She wishes you to return to infancy. You’ll be raised as the son of a muggleborn and a half-blood. Agreed?”

“How’ll I be able to set the record straight as an unrecognisable babe-in-arms?”

“You’ll grow into your features – your vicious kin _should_ recognise who you are.”

“That _Pretender_ is no kin of mine!”

“Your decision?” Merlin snapped.

“May I return to the state of a 13-year-old boy?”

“Why?”

“I’ll be able to help the Prophesied One. Become friendly with his muggleborn friend. I’ll be sorted in Slytherin. Once trained I’ll contend the _Pretender_.”

“You agree to this amendment, Miss Evans?”

“I do,” she murmured.

A powerful storm vibrated through Mirror’s Veil. Salazar’s contrition and long-forgotten cantrips Merlin hissed under his breath were twining together. Protective charms weaved into elixirs Merlin released into the brooding atmosphere. A soupçon of transfiguration spells had been delicately added. Combined, they’d conjured a silver cord of sorcery so strong _nothing_ could break it apart. It coiled tightly around Salazar’s waist. The moment it did, Salazar wriggled and writhed in agony, surrounded by a green nimbus. Suddenly, the cord evaporated, and Salazar was a teenager again.

“I warn you both, one _final_ time, this will be your _only_ chance. Not many have sought a way back through the veil the way you two have.”

Salazar took hold of Lily’s hand and nodded with a serious expression on his face. Lily glanced down at the guilt-ridden Severus the other side, the poster-boy for penitence. Still ignorant of what was happening in Mirror Veil.

“We’re ready.”

Whatever spell was over Severus, lifted as the two revenants crossed through the Veil. 

*~*~*~*

 _It hasn’t worked_ , he grimly thought.

Any hope he’d held fled his heart. He could feel the years of loneliness stretch before him through pitch-black gloom. He’d convinced himself that the pressure on his shoulder was too light and cold to be real.

“Sev?” a voice whispered in his ears.

“Stop haunting me!” Severus sobbed.

Firmly, Lily pressed her hand on Severus' shoulder. “Look up, Sev.”

Delicate fingertips tilted his head up. All he could see was her sparkling warm eyes gazing down. Laying bare her own penitent heart.

“No, you’re not real!” he gasped falling backwards on his rump. “You can’t be real!”

She giggled, the silvan sound lifted his soul. Scrabbling around for a solid wall to feel supported on; resulted in mindless fumbling, cursing, and grappling of air. Finally, his hands gripped onto a rail. Staggering and grunting stubbornly refusing aid to help him up. A teenage boy then stepped out of the shadows, Severus felt ruffled all over again.

“Honestly, you’re _supposed_ to be the most powerful Slytherin alive,” the boy’s tone was cynically older than his young age. “Don’t you recognise your Founder?”

“Sal-a-Zar?! Severus gasped. “Why?” 

“I’m tired of heretical balderdash linked to my name. The _Pretender_ isn’t restoring my honour. Chaos follows him like a puppy would their master”

“How’d we get out of here?” Lily asked.

“Hang on,” Severus felt happy, a celebration was partying in his proud soul. Tears of happiness replaced those of sorrow.

Lily had listened to his pleas! She’d stepped through! No-one could trick the Mirror. Having Lily back, holding the hand of the teenaged Slytherin, was bizarre but cleansing.

“Lil,” he sighed as he tenderly brushed a fiery coil of hair behind her ear, with his roughened fingers. “What are thee to do with me?” he slipped into his father’s Yorkshire accent, the tone of their childhood. “Are thee going to be happy, lass, with a ragamuffin that the likes of me are?”

“Yes!” she warmly enthused! Roughly grasping him by his waistcoat buttons and planted a firm kiss on his lips. “It should’ve been you, Sev!”

“Why?”

“I know what a conscientious husband you’d be. Unlike James, who wanted to protect me from the darkness. _You_ were trying to guide me. Teaching me the dangers so I’d know what we were up against.”

“Yes, Lily, I was.”

“You loved me,” she cried.

“ _Love_ , Lily. I _love_ you!”

“Kiss me,” she said leaning forward to press her lips to his. Warmth spread through him, “now lead the way.”

“So I shall,” he grinned.

Young Salazar grasped onto Severus' hand. A powerful lifting charm, mightier than _Wingardium Leviosa_ , propelled them through the reset challenges. Up through the trapdoor. Landing silently on the flagstone floor of the third-floor corridor. Sheer elation had borne them on Serenity’s wing.

Now back in the actual school, Severus let go of his restraint and collapsed with excruciating pain. Throbbing agony pulsed through his swollen right arm.

“You _foolish_ man,” chided Lily as she made to right his feet. “I don’t know,” she smirked down at Salazar as she attempted to support Severus on his uninjured side. Clucking like a mother-hen as she fussed over him. “You’re my very own prince charming,” she said. A caring kiss brushed his bruised temple, “but you’re a right stubborn numpty!” she hugged him tightly. “Actually, you’re more of a Prince Philip, waking me from my sleep!”

The Prince Charming comment had him grinning ear-to-ear as he sniffed in her light floral scent. An action that soothed his soul. His heart leapt joyfully in his chest.

“Why do you desire to hurt your descendant?” he asked his Founder, to distract from the pain.

“Simple,” Salazar shrugged, “Muggleborns aren’t the threat I thought they were, and I wish to make it up to them. Firstly, he," Salazar indicated Severus with a slight tilt of his head, "must find a pureblood family to adopt me. Secondly, I can charm Miss Granger into a courtship, I rather like her.”

“You _lied_ to Merlin!” Lily gasped.

“What can I say,” Salazar shrugged his youthful shoulders, “Slytherin.”

Despite his physical pain, Severus felt light of heart and soul, so much so that the sound of boisterous laughter echoed through the halls. Startling nearby students who responded by a frightened stare at the odd-looking trio. Even Peeves vanished in fear at the sound.

 _This time_ , Severus vowed, _I’ll be the wizard I promised her I was when we were children. Finally, we can set the world to rights!_


End file.
